


Kylo Ren Oneshots!

by 1999Kylo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bondage, Collared reader, Collars, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Handcuffs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kink, Kylo Ren Angst, Masochism, Oral Sex, PRAISE KINK AGAIN, Praise Kink, Sadism, Spanking, Submissive Reader, Triplet AU, light pain kink, oneshots, starwars porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1999Kylo/pseuds/1999Kylo
Summary: Even though I have 2 other books I can hardly keep up with, Ive wanted to make a one shot book for a while... It might also include other characters like Anakin, General Hux, Luke, Poe... You get the gist. Comments & Kudos are deeply appreciated, & you can submit requests through comments, if you’d like. Those help A LOT.





	1. Oneshot- 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, errors, & requests are all deeply appreciated

 

_**Oneshot #1** _

Kylo Ren/ You

NSFW

Modern AU

WORD COUNT:

2,003

**WARNINGS**

Light Bondage

Praise Kink

Dominant Kylo Ren

* * *

 

 ~~~~You can’t sleep. It’s early in the morning, 1 AM. You’re in bed, your TV blaring almost as a white noise machine. You didn’t even like the show that was on. There is way too much stuff on your mind, particularly your ‘friend’, a boy named Kylo. Well, friend wasn’t very accurate; he was more of a regular sexual partner, to put it nicely. You were stuck in a spiral of staying up too late thinking about him, you wondered if he had ever done the same, or if he was thinking about you at the same time you were thinking about him. Although you hadn’t seen him in a week or two. (Not that you cared or anything, that would be laughable) But alas you were concerned, he would usually hit you up at least twice a week for the past few months. Your eyes darted over to your phone.

You reaches for it and pressed the power button to your lock screen and no notifications. You sighed and stared at the blank screen for a moment- was it worth it to text him? You had no makeup on, your hair was messily tied back, and you wore a baggy shirt without even any pants on. You felt like the least desirable person on the planet. But did that _really_ matter? If you did text him, your clothes would be off within minutes of him walking in the front door.

A smile crept onto your face and you shrunk in your bed at the thought of him, how he would come in and not five minutes later he would be making you feel all light headed and ecstatic. Your eyes shot back to your phone. Still, nothing, but it didn’t matter. You turned it on and opened your messages. Your fingers ghosted over your screen and you thought of what to text him. You bit your lip in anticipation, thinking hard.

Your phone buzzes. You flinch slightly and look at your screen.

‘.’

You stare at the message in confusion; what was the point of sending that? You sigh and begin typing.

’Hello?’

Not twenty seconds later, your phone buzzes.

’So you are up. I’m coming over.’

You raise an eyebrow at your phone and shift slightly in your bed. You glance out of your window and onto the street with anxiety. He didn’t live too far- walking distance, actually. He would be in your room in a matter of minutes. 

Wait- he would be here in a matter of minutes!

You jumped out of your bed and turned off the blaring television. You rushed to the restroom, pulling your hair from the messy hair tie, fluffing it slightly. You groaned- it was slightly tangled in the area where the hair tie bunched it together. You reached for your handy detangling spray and a brush, attacking your hair with the utilities. You cringed at the sensation, but luckily for you, it lasted only a short amount of time compared to other days.

You spritzed a bit of perfume on your neck and rubbed it in, checking yourself in the mirror. Clothes.

You rushed out and swiftly tore off your shirt, tossing it in the bathroom. You closed the door after shutting off the light.

”Ahem,” you heard. You jumped slightly and spun quickly, seeing Kylo wearing a black hoodie and black pants. He already kicked off his shoes.

”How did you get in?” You asked, your blood only now starting to rush to your face- it was always like that with Kylo. He always made you so jittery and anxious. Kylo waved a pair of keys in the air and you squinted.

”Did... Did you steal those from me last time?” 

Kylo sighed and stretched.

”No, but keeping the keys under a mat is a little cliché, and slightly dangerous if I do say so myself,” he said. You saw his eyes down your body. He rubbed his jaw and tilted his face up with a smile creeping on his face. You shifted your arms across your chest.

”Get on the bed,” he bluntly says after a moment of examining you. You stare at him for a second, shocked. He had always been blunt as a person, but usually with your guys’ sexual encounters, he tried to be normal.  He nods to the bed, and you then follow his order and climb on the bed, sitting awkwardly, facing him. 

“No, on your knees- and turn around,” he says. 

“That would have been nice to know before hand,” you say. Regardless, you follow his instructions.

“Good girl,” he compliments. You feel a slight tingling in the pit of your stomach, your face burning an even deeper red. You shift a bit in your stance.

You hear him give a small chuckle along with the sound of his belt unbuckling. You feel your cheeks heat up and you close your eyes. Without warning, you feel the slap of his leather belt against your ass. You flinch and gasp; Kylo laughs. He tosses the belt on the floor, his pants already gone. Kylo’s hands run up your hips and down to your thighs. God, how you’ve missed him.

He grabs a fist full of your hair and gives a gentle tug. You follow his fist up to his face which is leaning down close to you. He then places his hand over the front of your throat, gently. He runs his large nose up your neck and gives a gentle nip at the sensitive flesh causing you to shiver ever so slightly. You close your eyes and whimper as he gives a little bit of a stronger nip at your flesh. 

“Shh,” he says. You nod and tilt your head back.

”Good girl,” he says again. The burning returning in the pit of your stomach. A quiet hum-like moan escapes from your closed lips as you tilt your head back further against him, swallowing hard. He stops. 

You start to turn back around, but he stops you with a snap.

”Wait,” he says sharply, his hands leaving your body. He moves only a few feet away and grabs something from the floor,  returning to you.

”Give me your hands,” he demands. You reluctantly move your hands behind your back, and he grabs both of your wrists with one hand, the one with the belt in it pushing your torso down onto your bed. You wiggle your hips in protest, he only pushes harder.

”Be good, stay still,” he says. You blink hard and give a last gentle squirm, only to get comfortable. Well, as comfortable as you can get while being so vulnerable with your lower half up in the air like it was, no way to use your arms.

Kylo removed the hand holding the belt from your back after a moment and wrapped it around your wrists, tying them together. You wiggles your arms to test the strength- tight as can be. He pulled your panties off of your body and carelessly tossed them to the floor. You swallowed hard again, feeling the cold air against your cunt, which was increasingly growing wetter and wetter. 

Kylo ran his finger up your slit with a feather light touch, making you squirm. His other hand held your ass, firmly keeping you in place. You let out a pouty sound in protest, he briefly chuckled.

”Don’t you want to be good?”

You clenched your jaw slightly and spoke.

”Quit while you’re ahead.”

Kylo chuckled briefly and pushed his index finger closer to your clit, just barely running over it. Your breath hitched and you moved your hips closer to his finger subtly. Kylo then pinched your clit and rubbed circles with his thumb. You moaned and moved your face back into your pillow, your knees twitching with each circle. Sparks of pleasure tingled up your spine, your thoughts raced. It had always felt _nice_ with Kylo, but never this good. He stopped and you protested with a whine. 

“Oh, shush.” 

You felt his hand clutch your hair and tug again, your ear close to his mouth.

”Do you want me inside you?” He asks, his voice breathy and harsh.

You simply nod and open your mouth, silently mewling at the pain.

“Do you want me to fuck you? I bet you missed me so much,” he said with a grunt. You felt the tip of his cock against your slit. 

“Didn’t you?”

You nod again and he releases your hair, pushing his cock inside of you. Your hands turn to fists, and you bite your lip, your eyes watering slightly. You needed this so bad. Kylo thrust inwards, hitting the perfect spot. You moaned into the pillow, your fingers grabbing at nothing. Kylos hands held your hips in place as his hip movements continued. 

“What a good fucking girl, so wet for me,” he grunted, his voice coarse and dry. Your face is red, but he can’t see. He continuously hits the one spot that drives you insane. You practically see your brain because your eyes have rolled back so far in your head. 

“I need to see your face,” he says, working on the belt with one hand as he still works his cock in you.

He pulls his cock out of you when he finally does get the belt undone, and you push yourself up, elbows trembling at the previous lack of mobility being kicked out of the way. You move yourself onto your back, your face still flushed. Kylo adjusts himself over you and plunges his cock back inside of you. He places a hand on your cheek, cupping it gently and lovingly as your chin trembles with every moan. His forehead is dampened with sweat, baby hairs sticking to it. You move your arms over your head. He gets the gist, pinning your wrists together and down against the mattress. 

“So good,” he grunts as he continues to slam into you.

”You know just what to do for me.”

Your mouth opens and his thumb plays with your lip, running over your tongue. You close your mouth over his digit and sucked, gently running your tongue over it. God, what had he turned you into? You feel your orgasm building, almost ready to shove you over the edge, it felt like fire works we’re shooting into the sky getting ready to erupt.

Kylo was smiling and panting as he bucked his hips.

”Fuck, I’m going to cum,” he curses, his fingers squeezing your wrists. You nod in agreement, not making any sense. He lets out a happy huff rather than a laugh as he slams his hips even harder into you. You shout his name and clench around his cock, ecstasy running through your whole body. He slows his pace as you feel his warm liquid filling you up quickly. You’re both panting, red, and sweaty. “You did so well, what a good girl,” he says, one final time.

Kylo releases your wrists, pulling his cock out of you after a moment. You feel his seed leaking from you. You shoot your eyes over to him and he looks back.

”Where were you?”

He’s quiet for a moment and he looks away, grabbing his pants, pulling them on. 

“I like making you wait, it makes you more desperate. But I got desperate,” he said, putting on his belt. You stare at him angrily for a moment as he goes to grab his shoes.

”Stay, please,” you ask. 

Kylo simply looks at you for a moment, watching your face. He nods and returns, lying in bed with you, wrapping you in your own blanket. You cuddle up to him, his nose bundled up in the hair on the back of your head, his hand running up your side soothingly.

”You can keep the key,” you mutter quietly, your eyes feeling heavy. He smiles and chuckled quietly.

”I was planning on it,” he says, giving a gentle kiss to the back of your head.


	2. Oneshot-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular story is v influenced by "All Tied Up" by Korpuskat here on AO3. They actually were the first authors to ever get me intrigued with the whole idea of the Kylo/Ben/Matt Triplet AU. So go give them some kudos and read their stuff, I'm sure if you like my one shot, you'll LOVE their writing.
> 
> Unnoticed mistakes / Requests / Reccomendations are all very much appreciated.

_**Oneshot #2** _

_wordcount:2,063_

_Triplet AU_

_Modern AU_

_Kylo Ren/ You_

_Ben Solo/ You_

_Matt/ You_

**_NSFW_ **

**Part one of Oneshot #2** **includes:**

_Kylo Ren/ You_

NSFW content

** Part two of Oneshot #2 Will include: **

_Ben Solo/ You_

_NSFW content_

** Part three of Oneshot #2 Will include: **

_Matt/ You_

_NSFW content_

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER**

Sexual violence

Nonconsensual Oral sex

Crying

 

* * *

 

You hear your phone ringing loudly, tugging you from your sleep. Your head feels fuzzy. ' _Odd_ ', you think. Especially because you had nothing to drink the night before. Your eyes flash open, and to your surprise, you're in a room. Not that you slept outside, but this room was... Unfamiliar. Eerie, even. There were no windows aside from one less than 6 inches in width and possibly a foot long in the corner of the room, and it was high up on the wall where a tad bit of light shone in, a set of rickety stairs, which was made of splintering wood. At the end of the staircase was an old dusty rug, burgundy. You continued to scan the room. Your vision was slightly blurry, and it wasn't helping that you were increasingly getting more and more anxious by the second. This couldn't be a joke pulled on you by one of your friends, you had been to all of their houses before. You were in the midst of thinking when you thought back to what woke you up in the first place- your phone, of course. You turned your head to see a little sink with a counter only a few yards away. You inhaled and exhaled deeply, not wanting to stand. You were tired, but you had to figure out what was going on. You swung your legs off of the chair you were seated in... Wait. No, you didn't. You were stuck. You looked down at your body, your feet bound together and attached to a chair, your feet not even touching the ground. A sturdy chair, too. It was designed with broad wood and some sort of metal. You felt as though you would throw up. This couldn't be happening to you. You battled the restraints with a grunt, tugging and pulling against the ropes. You felt the flesh of your wrists stinging, you cringed. You whipped your head back towards your phone, and you stared at it longingly with big eyes. You wouldn't cry, not yet. You looked around the room again. There was nothing but a large metal wardrobe and a washing machine. It was your typical, suburban basement. You continued to writhe in your chair, testing the restraints, trying desperately to at least free your feet so you could scoot your way to your phone and figure out a plan.

Before you could even think of a good way in getting your limbs unstuck, a dim light above you came on. It flickered and twitched, you cringed at it, dust flying through the rays speedily. You heard shuffling upstairs. You braced yourself. Would this be your last day on the Earth, would you be sold into some sort of human trafficking? You were petrified! Your heart beat so hard that your ears rang with static. Then there were steps. Not horror movie, cliché teeters. It was much scarier, especially in view of the circumstances. They were heavy bounds, real steps that a person would take. You weren't alone in the basement. You saw a tall shadow slink down the stairs with heavy feet. You stared at it. Perhaps this was a horror movie. You hoped a director would walk out and yell cut, or that you would just simply wake up. You felt like wounded prey, the shadow was your predator. You couldn't see its face, it as much too dim in the room.

The predator spoke.

"You're awake."

You felt your face run cold as you stared in the his direction.( Yes! His! It was a man, not some creature. This was real. _Shit_! ) The way his voice was filled with hints of enthusiasm terrified you. You could only stare at him. Your phone began ringing again. You turned your head back to your phone, then to the man. He walked towards you. You cringed and your muscles tightened as a brace for the worst, but the only thing you were hit with was a gentle stroke of the back of his hand against your shoulder, a mere brush as he walked past you, You move your line of sight up at him, he's not looking back down at you. But you see the man has long, dark locks and deep brown eyes sewn together with a bold nose. You furrow your eyebrows slightly. He looks so familiar, and you aren't at all sure where he came from. He continues to the sink. He picked up the phone and spoke, his voice echoing.

"Hello?" 

You cringed. He sounded so normal. Well, his voice was a little deep... But the emotion was normal. He wasn't overly energetic, nor was he monotone. His voice was just that of a man. He chuckled.

"I believe you have the wrong number," he speaks into the phone. 

"Okay, goodbye." You shrink into your chair, your body hurts. You feel a rush of air right past you, then you hear a loud scraping sound. You flinch and look. Your phone is in a million pieces on the floor across the room. You feel a lump in your throat and your head hangs down. You feel hot tears sting your eyes.

"Who was it?" is the only question you can manage. Not 'Who are you?', not 'Why am I here?', but 'Who was it?'. You cursed yourself silently.

"Nobody important," He says. You could practically hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. You feel the lump in your throat tremble and climb it's way up to your mouth as the first tears roll out of your eyes. You sniffle and choke as you try to hold them back. The man walks over to you and kneels in front of you, nodding your head up with two fingers, his hands quite large.

"You don't have to cry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Kylo," he says, grabbing one of your bound hands and shaking it. You clench your jaw at him and return to sobbing. He brushes the hair out of your face and plants a small kiss on your nose. You pull your head away from him in protest. He backs up slightly and stares at you.

"Hm. You're going to have a lot worse of a time if you don't at least try to enjoy what I offer you," he says. You bite the inside of your mouth and you taste blood.

"Who are you?" You ask him, tears still falling from your eyes, but slower now.

"I already told you, I'm Kylo." 

You continue to stare at him. He sighs.

"I work the front desk at a certain apartment building."

Bingo. 

You open your mouth to speak, but nothing comes to mind. Kylo smiles. You knew exactly who he was. He had worked at the front desk ever since you moved in, and when you did, he offered you his service as a bellhop.

"Mhm," he says. "Remember me?" 

You slowly nod and gently tug at the binds. You would claw at his face and punch him just if you could wiggle your arms out.

"I wouldn't waste my energy on that," he says softly. His voice is quiet but somewhat gritty. You're trying to control your ragged breaths and stop crying now, but its so hard. You're terrified. Kylo puts his fingers under your chin again as your mouth twists and spasms with emotion.

"Just try to enjoy it here," he says again in the same, quiet voice. He wasn't even doing anything right now, what was he talking about? Would he hurt you? You couldn't fathom what would happen. That is, until his hand ran up your leg softly. You stared at him in complete stillness. No, this couldn't be happening to you. You stopped crying but your lip continued to twitch, the corners of your mouth still pulled down. You moved your legs away from him as much as they could which was less than a few inches. Kylo shot a glare up at you and you looked away, closing your eyes as your jaw shook. He continued his movements up your legs after having to re-position himself, and he eventually lead himself to the waistband of your skirt. He placed his knuckles under it and pulled it gently. 

"Hm, with your legs tied like that, we won't be able to get it off of you," he said quietly. You felt a bit of relief wash over you. This was temporary, though. Kylo rose and reached into his back pocket, shifting on his feet a bit before he took out a small, black rectangle. You stared at it as he squatted back down next to you. He pressed a little button on the rectangle, and a sharp blade popped out. You stared at it and back at your skirt, shaking your head; Kylo didn't notice, nor would he have cared. He stuck the knife into the fabric and tore down until the fabric no longer connected. He then pulled it off of you and tossed it aside. You shifted in your seat, self conscious over his new view. You saw a small smirk on his face. You shifted uncomfortably, wishing you could just move, wishing you had a voice. He then took the knife to the hem of your panties, dragging the blade upward. You squirmed as hard as you could, trying wildly to kick. Kylo simply placed his hands between your knees and pried them open, an uncomfortable sensation, especially with the binds which combated the force of his hands. 

He brought his face to your sex and prodded the slit with his tongue gently. You wiggled your hips backwards, he pulled you forwards by your knees. Kylo then stuck his tongue deeper in your cunt, dragging it up and to your clit. You let out a few girlish whimpers at the undesired attention, trying to move back. Kylo had you by your knees, holding you firmly in place. You felt the tears come back as he continued to drag his soft tongue up and down your cunt. You also felt yourself growing wetter and wetter, and not just from Kylo's saliva. In other circumstances, this would be highly enjoyable, it felt great. But as of right now, you felt dirty and wrong. Kylo returned his focus to your clit, sucking it gently, his teeth threateningly running against it. You took sharp breaths with each swirl of his tongue. Kylo brought his finger up to your cunt and pushed it into your entrance. You had never had sex before, let alone get fingered by somebody else. You weren't used to the large size of his finger inside of you. You whimpered again, Kylo was quiet as he continued to latch on your clit. 

Your face was flushed as Kylo pulled out his finger, holding it up to you.

"Look how wet I got you. You do want this," he says, believing himself. 

He sucks your juices off of his finger and grunts as he pulls it out of his mouth. You watch him return to your pussy, licking and sucking up and down. You jolt and squeal at the aggression in his return, your toes curling. You feel him smile against your heat. You were going to cum and he knew it. You were mortified, you wanted the first person aside from yourself to give you an orgasm to be somebody you fell in love with, that had always been the plan for you.

Kylo swirled his tongue around your sensitive nub, dragging it up roughly, then going back down and sucking the juices from your opening. Your face flushed even deeper, and he returned to your clit right after. He swallowed and sucked your clit, hard, moving his head up and down, pleasure regurgitating all through your body as you felt the knot in your stomach finally release. You panted and your chest heaved. Kylo stood and looked down at your body. You were exhausted and humiliated.

He just smiled and rubbed his hands together gently.

”I’ll be back later,” he says after a moment of watching you. 

“But my brothers might come visit you before I’m back. You’d better not try anything with them, they’re smarter and stronger than you.”

You gritted your teeth as he walked back up the rickety old stairs, your vision blurred with new tears.


	4. Oneshot 3

Oneshot #3

(Temporarily Matt The Radar Technician) Kylo Ren/ You

NSFW

WORD COUNT:

2,867

WARNINGS

Inappropriate  use of the force (force bondage)

Slight Praise Kink

Dubcon elements

Clothed male naked female

Degradation 

VERY Dominant Kylo Ren

* * *

 

 

Another call to the stupid control room. You groan at the news- Lord Ren has another temper tantrum- except this time he demolished the control board. If the resistance had hears about this, they will completely dominate first order. There would be no way for them to fight back! 

As you walked to the control room in your dark uniform, you boiled over the idea of Lord Ren actually being so irresponsible to destroy their only form of defense. Usually he would just trash something like the monitors. Those were easily replaceable and very inexpensive. But this time he totally screwed up. When General hux contacted you regarding this, he seemed angrier than ever. You were sure his hair would go white before he even finished the angry lecture.

You waved to some of your coworkers as you found your way to the control room, which lifted your mood somewhat, but you were still moody and filled to the brim with hatred for lord ren. To your surprise, there was already somebody else in the room. Usually they would have the area evacuated. They believed the mechanical repair people were less valuable by a landslide than pilots and the men who sat around all day mashing buttons, so if anything were to go wrong, there would be far less painful (to first order) deaths. 

You stared at the back of the head of the person who was sitting on the floor playing with wires. He clearly did not know what he was doing. He had a head of thick blonde hair, and you could see just the edge of his humongous glasses. You cleared your throat, and the man jumped slightly.

”O-oh. Hello,” he said after clearing his throat.

”I’m Matt. I’m new here. I’m a radar technician.”

You scoffed and smiled.

”Sorry, this is gonna take a little more brains than that of a radar technician,” you said jokingly.

”I’m (Y/N).”

You saw Matt squint for a second and reluctantly stick out his hand. You found it a bit odd that he was obviously older than you and he has just started out as a radar technician. And to add to it, you have never even seen him in your entire life.

”Well, (Y/N)... perhaps we can get to work?”

”Yeah, Crylo Ren really fucked up this time,” you scoffed, kneeling down towards Matt’s open tool box.

”Mind if I use these?”

You stared at him, and he stared back. Except he looked angry, his right eye was even twitching a bit. You raised an eyebrow and backed off a little bit.

”Okay sorry for asking, I just-“

”You think poorly of Master Ren?” He asked, standing up to his full height. His size was overwhelming.

”Well...” you started as you backed up a bit. Matt looked angrier than before.

”No! Of course not! He just is very... destructive. That’s all! It makes things harder for us, you know?”

Matt held out his hand, his fingers shaking slightly. You felt your feet lift slightly off of the ground. You were being pulled to him. You raised your hands to your throat and clawed right through the invisible force, scratching up your neck as you choked and coughed.

You tried to cry out a simple ‘help’ or at least a shout, but they were all whispers. You felt the front of your throat meet the palm of Matt’s large hand. You closed your eyes tightly and kicked your feet. He extended his arm at you and spoke harshly.

”Look at me,” he demands. You reluctantly open your eyes only after he gives a harsh squeeze to your throat. You feel the tears escaping your eyes as small black orbs begin to cover everything in your sight.

”You WILL respect those who are of a higher power than you. Filthy peasant. It’s a wonder First Order even hired you,” Matt grunts, spitting in your face as he speaks. His eye is twitching again, and you can see a dark strand falling under his golden hair. You squint at him and pull at his wrist when you feel the grip loosen up.

You fall to the floor and gasp, coughing and wheezing. Matt stares down at you.

”Perhaps you were hired for your body,” he says, rubbing his chin and looking around with thought. You hear the latch of the door ring over the sound of your breath. He had locked you in, you were stuck with him.

The ‘blonde’ man walked back to a chair and sat. He folded one leg over the other. He barely fit in the chair, his legs were so long.

”Craw to me,” he says. You stare at him with a furrowed brow and lift yourself into your palms. An invisible limb pushes your hands away from your body and you fumble down like a little lamb.

He chuckles and chews the inside of his mouth as he rubs his jaw, scratching slightly.

”Have you ever had any sensual relations with a fellow first order associate?” He questions after a moment.

You stare at him and try to lift yourself back up- you are pushed back down, and this time your arms are held behind your back, firmly, by that same invisible force.

”Tsk tsk... Answer my question.”

You are silent. The answer was no, you were a virgin, although you had certainly learned the ways of your own body. You looked away from the man.

You see his fingers twitch out of the corner of your eye, and you feel yourself gliding towards him across the floor. You grunt and whine, your body writhing as you’re being pulled.

”Be tame,” he says quietly, nudging the wide glasses upwards on his Roman nose. You inhale deeply and exhale deeper, you try to relax. He stares at you and pulls the wig off, the mans long, dark Maine flowing freely. Who is this person? You’ve never seen him in your life. Your eyes widen and you squirm even more aggressively.

”Are you with the resistance?! Scum! Spy!” You shout, kicking your legs and tugging your arms as far as you can. Nothing.

”Hush, hush. How dare you even assume that I, the supreme leader, would ever be with the resistance?”

You feel your heart sink and your abdomen burn with anxiety- he was Masster Ren. You feel the invisible bonds disappear and you scramble up and onto your knee. Lord Ren folds his glasses gently and lays them down beside him.

”I apologize, Lord Ren, I was only-“

”Hush. I now know what you believe of me. It is unforgivable what you said. It is also shocking how oblivious you are,” he says, staring at his nails. He glances up to you.

”You’re quite stupid, really,” he says with a small smirk on his face. You clench your jaw and stand to your full height.

”Really? Everybody hates you, Ren. Doesn’t that make you feel stupid?” You stammer, your thoughts and comebacks scattered. Ren laughs loudly and rolls his eyes.

”Oh, dear,” he says with a deep blink. You stare at him deeply, he seems so casual. Literal seconds ago he was shouting and choking you. You sucked the inside of your cheek as you thought about how it had made you feel. You glanced to the side.

Ren opened his mouth to speak and then stopped. He laughed softly and his straight face turned into a half smile.

”Well, well. I assume you enjoy being treated like the low peasant you are? Little whore, you probably would love to be hit, wouldn’t you? To be reprimanded for the words you said earlier?”

The supreme leader rose and strolled towards you. You refused to look in his direction and backed up slowly until you hit the door. You felt his smooth, large fingers touch under your jaw and tilt it towards him. His thumb reaches one side of your face, his index, middle and ring holding the other side. He squeezed gently.

”Do you need to be punished, lamb?” He questioned, shaking your jaw with each syllable.

”N-no sir,” you spoke shakily. You felt your face heat up when you realized you had stuttered. You knew he would taunt you for this.

”Your voice, your face... Your thoughts... They cannot lie. You desire sanction,” he says quietly. You see his right eye twitch again as he continues to shake your head. You whimper and raise a hand to his, trying to pry it away. He catches your hand and twists it slightly. You turn with it with a wide mouth, helping in pain. Your back is now to his front, his arm holding one of yours, the other zipping to your mouth, covering it.

”Let’s play a game,” he mutters quietly.

”It’s called, ‘Don’t get yourself in deeper shit than you’re already in’. Main objective; stay quiet. Don’t let my guards hear you _crying_ and _moaning._ Even if you feel like shouting my name to the world, you-“

”Mhmmmph!” You shout against his hand. He pinches your lips and slaps your cheek with less potency than he could have given.

“What, slut?”

”Don’t be too cocky, now,” you say, trying to catch your breath. 

Ren releases your wrists and moves his hands down your body, grabbing your waist firmly.

”I don’t need to,” he says, dipping his free hand under the waistband of your dark gray skirt, toying with the ribbon hem of your panties.

”Hmm, if you’ve never had any _encounters_ with another member of the first order, why do you have such cute undergarments?”

You feel your face glow red. Okay, the truth is that you and some other members enjoyed sharing photographs- but it wasn’t anything excessive! You had never gone farther than a mere photo sharing conversation along with some not-so-smooth, typo-filled erotic messages.

“Because I- Ah!”

You had to cover your mouth when Ren’s fingers made their way to your clit. He rubbed the nub in painfully slow circles, your knees bouncing with each rotation.

”Because...?”

”A lady can’t dress for herself?”

”You’re no lady, just an insolent slut. A little whore, willing to obey to anyone who shows dominance,” he grunts into your ear. You melt in his grasp- you knew he wasn’t right... but he was at the same time. You blinked slowly and continued covering your mouth as he rolled his finger around your increasingly sensitive nub, his other hand moving up your torso and to your breast. He unbuttoned your shirt slowly but surely, peeling it from your body. You removed your hand from your mouth cautiously, removing your bra. You heard him chuckle again as you squirmed slightly, looking away from him.

”No cheating,” he says, quickly ripping your hand from your face and squeezing your wrist tightly, all the while still gently but firmly massaging your clit. All of a sudden, Ren pulls away and looks down, toying with his belt and pulling it out from the straps. You unconsciously let out a whimper, deterred that his electric touch was no longer there. The man smirks with a simple ‘hmph’, and glances up for just a moment, before looking back down and finally getting his belt off and His fly undone.

”Bend over for me,” he says breathily, strands of dark hair falling in front of his face. You stand still for a moment as he releases your wrists.

”Do it. Now,” he commands with a slight grunt. Only now do you notice what he is doing. His arm is pumping towards you, then back towards him slowly. Your eyes widen slightly and you back up. You feel the same ‘nothing’ from earlier slam you to the floor and onto your stomach. You place your hands on either side of you, trying to push yourself up, but you just couldn’t combat the weight against you. You release and your arms go limp.

Kylo strolls towards you and kneels, grabbing you by the waist, quickly pulling your lower half up. He runs a finger up your slit, the only barrier being a thin piece of fabric. Without warning, he rips off your skirt and digs his fingers underneath the waistband of your panties, shifting them down. Ren runs his large thumb down your slit again, teasing the outside of your hole as his two longest fingers toy with your clit. Your legs quake and you squeeze your hands into a fist as little bolts of pleasure shoot around in your abdomen.

”Remember,” he says, his voice darker than even when he has his mask on.

”Stay quiet, or you’ll truly regret it.”

You swallow hard and blink slowly. He reaches to your hands and grabs them, pulling them behind your back, pinning them together. You’re left resting on your shoulders.

”What do we say?”

”Yes sir,” you say.

Ren smiles and rubs his face, tossing back his long hair. He adjusts himself behind you, one hand grabbing both of your wrists, the other guiding the head of his erection to your slit. He glides it up and down softly. You let out some near silent whimpers that slip past him, tears already beginning to grow in your eyes. There was nothing worse than being denied.

”What do you desire, scum?”

Your breath shakes and you’re silent, unsure if whether or not you’re allowed to speak right now.

Ren chuckles and spress’s your pussy lips with his thumb, eyeing your sweet cunt like a predator.

”Good girl, you’re becoming so obedient. That was so fast, easier than anyone I’ve ever had... Yes, you may speak when I ask you a question,” Ren says, rubbing small circles around your clit. You feel your cunt clench and your thighs shake as you try so hard to deny all of the pleasure which you are recieving.

”Do you want me to fuck you?” He asks in his grainy, quiet voice. You can only whimper and nod in response, anything else would be humiliating.

Without hesitation, he removes his fingers from your cunt, sucking your juices off of them, his other hand releasing your wrists and slamming your face into the floor. You whimper and thrash as he forces his cock into your tight, unused cunt. You feel more tears grow in your eyes, your legs shaking, your cunt clenching.

”Master Ren!” You shout breathily. He replies with a sharp slap to your ass and a simple ‘hush’. You cringe and your face flushes even deeper; you haven’t been spanked since you were a child!

”My little toy,” he grunts, one large hand still holding your head down, the other on your hips.

”You enjoy this so much... You’re dripping,” he adds. You squeeze your eyes shut and nod, your legs continuing to shake as his long, thick cock pumps in and out of you. You feel so full with his entire length in you, the pleasure outweighs the pain. With each thrust, with each loud breath he takes, with each muffled moan you release, the pleasure shoots more loudly in your abdomen. They pleasure is all just little sparks.

”Yo- Ugh, Fuck... You’re the tightest I’ve ever had,” Ren moans. You feel humiliated yet proud, and the latter makes you feel sick. 

“I’m your first, correct?”

You can only nod. Ren hums and pulls your torso up towards him by the hair, his hand pushing away any leftover strands.

”Then I will make my marks,” he says, placing his hand firmly around your throat, letting go of your hair. Ren latches his lips onto the side of your neck, a very sensitive spot overall, and gives small nibbles. You moan and writhe in his grip. He sucks and soothes over the newly bruised areas, his hand rubbing up and down your throat.

He lets you drop back down to your hands as he grabs your waist with both of his hands now.

”Fuck, you’re just so tight, I can’t last very long,” he says. And neither can you, you feel so much pressure built up in your cunt from the minutes that felt like hours of you being edged and teased; a new form of torture for you. 

“Cum for me, my princess,” he whispers to you. You pant and hum in a high pitched moan as a response, your vision getting foggy as you feel the fuse being burnt shorter and shorter, until the final thrust sends the fireworks off. You try to close your legs, the endorphins being too much to bare, your hands and legs shaking. Ren grunts and keeps them propped open with his hands as he continues to fuck you. 

Ren pushes himself in and out faster and faster, until you feel his cock twitch inside of you, and then the jet of warm, smooth liquid filling you up. He slows down and let’s the stream continue for a moment before pulling his cock out and tucking it away back in his pants. He rises and puts on his blonde wig, then his glasses. He stares down at you and then at the tools scattered on the ground.

”I suppose you’ve learned your lesson. Now get up, we have a job to finish.”


	5. One shot 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this is a bit short. I haven’t written anything in kind of a long time, and I’m trying to slowly ease my way back into it. I kind of wrote this from the top of my head so if you like it please leave a comment to let me know. (: love you guys & miss you!

 Oneshot #4

Ben Solo/ You

Slightly NSFW

WORD COUNT:

956 (I know it’s short I’m sorry ahh) 

WARNINGS

Inappropriate  use of the force (force bondage) 

 Edgy teen kylo

Dubcon elements

Slight verbal humiliation 

 Dominant Kylo Ren

* * *

 

You had been sent to train with the one and only Luke Skywalker by your parents. You figured they had done it to get you out of their hair so they could keep more money to themselves, but it didn’t bother you. You expected to have more freedom. 

 But when you arrived to the practical camp, you grew increasingly worried. There were many other kids as anxious as you, scared of their newly learned abilities, but none quite as scared as you.

Except Ben Solo, of course, but this would only become evident later in life.

Ben was the nephew of Luke Skywalker, so of course Master Skywalker was only harder on him and enforced deeper lessons on him. Ben didn’t seem to mind when you saw him leave for the lessons, but it was rumored that he despised them, that they were destroying his mind. Your peers often spoke of how he’s miserable to be around when he’s done with a private training session. This was awfully different from the Ben that you knew. At worst he was a pest and was a bit annoying sometimes. Sharp-tongued and sometimes rude. That’s all. At best he sat alone acting all brooding and such. But you’ve never seen anything worse.

One of the nights that Ben was gone you decided to stay in the dining hall for a little longer, catching up on some reading Master Skywalker had recommended rather than assigned. You sat alone with a spoon and a bowl of cold stew in front of you, slowly stirring it as your heavy eyes focused on the book. You were getting ready to leave when you heard the door slam open and then shut. You looked up to see a huffing and puffing Ben Solo.

He was square and muscular, but lean. There was redness in his cheeks and nose, and even on his bare shoulders. He had been practicing. You heard him mumbling a bit under his breath. He reached out his hand and a shaky and unstable bowl was brought to him by an invisible force. You watched tiredly as he slammed himself onto a chair and downed the stew. He glanced up at you, cocking an eyebrow.

”H-ey Ben,” you said softly, bringing your attention back down to the book. You’ve never seen him this mad before and it was scaring you a bit- what if all of the work had finally torn him down. You clenched your jaw and squeezed the edge of the table, wanting to just leave now. 

As he finished, Ben slammed the empty bowl down onto the table and rose, walking over to you. He peered over your shoulder, a bit calmer now from the food. He was still a little short of breath. He wiped a bit of sweat from his temples with his shirt.

”What’cha reading?” He asked, sitting down beside you and peeking over at the text.

”Its nothing. I’m finishing up anyways, I’m going to go back to my quarters now so-“ 

He cut you off.

”Hey, hey, no rush to leave. You aren’t bugging me. Let me see that,” he spoke, grabbing the book before you could even do anything. He held it open and squinted, staring at the lettering. He sat beside you and you rose, reaching for the  book. He swept it away and clicked his tongue, continuing to stare at the odd symbols and sketchy pictures.

”If you would’ve paid attention you would know how to decipher it. Master- Your uncle went over it,” you sassed a bit, drunk with tiredness.

Ben’s knuckles were white and you saw a frown turn into small smirk as he kept his gaze down on the pages. 

”I’d stop there if I were you,” he mumbled softly. ”I understand it, it just takes a minute.”

”Mhm, I bet,” you tested, crossing your arms. His fingers twitched gently and you felt yourself being held by something invisible as Ben stood- any normal person would run. You weren’t out of the ordinary, you were just stuck. That stupid smirk on his face told you everything.

He took a few slow steps closer to you and took your face in a firm grip, glaring at you.

”I’m already pretty pissed off right now. So if I were you, I’d fuck off before you get yourself hurt,” he spat in a singsong voice. He obviously wasn’t very good at multitasking yet. Your arms broke free from the invisible strength and you pushed him a step back gently, both of your hands hitting his chest. He looked down then back up at you.

Although your heart was racing and your legs were telling you to run, this situation was (for whatever reason) exciting to you. You decided to dip your toes in a little more, testing the unstable waters that were Ben Solo.

”Oh you’re so moody,” you giggle, rolling your eyes.

”Embarrassed that your uncle gives you a little special attention? Huh?”

His nose twitched and Ben stepped closer you and grabbed you, this time physically, and he was not gentle. He held you by the back of your hair and squeezed the tender flesh under your jaw with his other hand.

”You’re so needy and desperate for attention from me that you act out like this?”

”I- Ben!” You whimper softly. 

“Ah ah- You know im right hm? All you had to do was ask.”

Your cheeks grow a bit red and you let out a soft whimper of struggle as you squirm, your mouth opening at an additonal tug to your hair.

”Ah hush,” he says softly, running a thumb across your bottom lip.

”What’s the matter? Embarrassed that I’m giving you a little special attention?”


End file.
